The present invention relates to a device for converting the rotary motion of a crank mechanism into the linear motion of a slide block.
In a device which enables a slide block to make a horizontal linear motion by a crank mechanism, if the angular velocity of the crank mechanism is constant, the horizontal velocity component of said angular velocity changes momentarily as the crank mechanism rotates, with the result that the slide block makes a horizontal nonuniform velocity linear motion. If, therefore, the slide block is to make a horizontal uniform linear velocity motion, the angular velocity of the crank mechanism must be controlled. Methods of such control include one of electrically controlling the drive motor for the crank mechanism.